


Modern Inconveniences

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Clothing malfunction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Silly Old Men Doing Silly Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Stan plans a night out with Ford, and things go pretty well until something gets stuck.





	Modern Inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingi/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

“You know! For all your big brains and your damned smarts, **you could help** right now!” 

“Hmmm…” was all the reply Ford could come up with, after Stanley had told him to stay right where he was on the bed and that he was not to move a muscle. He tried to help as soon it happened but… Stanley had refused his help and so, now he was going to watch and see if his brother could actually do it on his own. 

As disinterested and annoyed as Ford might have been trying to make himself appear, he was actually rather amused. After frequent dealings with that face-stealing creature that could only take your face if you showed emotion, Ford had learned, nearly forcibly, how to control his countenance. Interesting dimension that was… Or, was it a dimension _within_ another dimension… 

Ah well, those were thoughts to figure out at a later time. For now, he was quickly trying to remember how to pull up the recording device on the ‘phone’ Mabel had insisted he needed. Perhaps if the girl had been less focused on teaching him how to send sparkly ‘gifs’ in text messages and more focused on teaching him the basic functions of the device… But ah well. 

No one could fault Mabel’s enthusiasm. 

Ah! Ford nearly let himself smile as he found the camera function and quickly switched over to the recording device and began to record his brother trying to get the fly of his dress-slacks down. It was suddenly important, _at this very moment_ , to record this scene for posterity. Or, perhaps, he could get away with claiming to Stanley it was for research purposes… 

Ford had tried to tell him that, really, it was fine if they just had a casual night out… There was no need for Stanley to get so dressed up, to make such a big fuss but… Once his brother had his mind set on something… Well, there was little use in attempting to divert him. 

That was why Ford was recording Stanley attempting to get his fly down. Despite his brother’s antics at the moment, the night had been going actually quite nice; the kissing, the hand holding, Stanley touching him in all the right ways in all the right places. Rough fingers ghosting against his chin, moving back to caress behind his ear as the other hand snuck Ford’s tie loose. 

Ford shifted against the headboard and pillows, trying to stifle a moan as he felt his straining cock wishing to be free. Stanley had gotten no further than opening Ford’s shirt and popping the button on his trousers before he had gotten… distracted, for lack of a better word for what he was watching now. 

Stanley had turned himself around at least three times, attempting to somehow loosen the stuck zipper on his pants. While he would never verbalize his observation, Stanley looked rather akin to a dog chasing his tail at the moment. Truly, it was becoming difficult to force back his amusement and keep his face expressionless. 

“God… **DAMNIT**!” Stanley was growling, one hand shoved into his pants, holding onto the waistband while the other gripped the small tab, desperately trying to yank the thing down. 

All right, perhaps it was best that he intervene before Stanley hurt himself and the night was _actually_ ruined. 

Ford moved himself to the foot of the bed, straddling the corner as he looked at his brother with a half smile, phone now forgotten. 

Stanley only growled at him and turned around, shoulders hunched over as he was still attempting to get his fly down. 

“Stanley…” Ford whispered softly, but it was of no use. Stanley was just grumbling to himself, muttering profanities under his breath, and something about… hot belgium waffles? 

“Stanley, please…” Ford tried again and this time, his brother whipped around, face red, hair still disheveled from when Ford had been running his fingers through it, when Stanley had him on the bed and they kissed, and moaned, and bucked against each other… 

“No!” Stanley just said to him. “I don’t want your pity or whatever it is y’got swirling around in that noggin’ of yours!” 

Ford only quirked his eyebrow at that; interesting, that Stanley would think that Ford choosing to be intimate with him was somehow an act of pity… 

Or was that due to another one of Stanley’s… self-esteem issues… He would have to observe that further. 

Perhaps with more effort than he thought it should have taken, Ford was able to soften his expression, beckoning for Stanley to come over to him. Apparently, Stanley was quite frustrated as he hung his head and did, indeed, come over to Ford. 

“Y’moved…” Stanley grumbled, looking grumpy and _absolutely_ adorable. 

Ford grinned up at his brother. “Yes… I weighed the consequences and decided it was best I acted sooner rather than later. It’s not as if I want you to hurt yourself.” He reached up to caress Stanley’s cheek, thumb ghosting against the apple of his cheek. 

“I wanted…” Stanley started but then stopped, chewing on his bottom lip. “Been 40 years, I just… Y’know? First time in 40 years… Didn’t want y’thinking I had…” he trailed off again, rubbing the back of his head. “I wanted it to be romantic, for you, y’know?” 

Ford only grinned and pulled Stanley close to himself by his obnoxious fashion-statement of a tie, fingers threaded in the short grey hairs at the base of his skull, pressing their lips together. Long fingers skirted down the front of Stanley’s fanciest shirt, and even Ford had to admit it cut quite a striking figure on his brother. He took up the little zipper tab on Stanley’s dress slacks, giving it a slight tug. 

The teeth began to part easily and Stanford couldn’t help the smirk that came with the first bit of progress that had been made in nearly 20 minutes. 

“Stupid know-it-all, jerk-brother of mine with the magick touch…” Stanley mumbled against Ford’s mouth, making him grin all the more. 

Ford gave the zipper another tug, finding that the teeth had become stuck again. Without breaking the kiss and even moaning softly into Stanley’s mouth, he gave another tug, and oh… there was movement again all right, along with a little _click_. 

The two of them pulled apart from another slowly, looking down to see the tab no longer attached to Stanley’s fly, but between Ford’s fingers. They shared a look, Ford feeling his cheeks turning a touch rosey. 

Stanley groaned, collapsing to his knees and shoving his face into the mattress, between Ford’s legs where he sat on the corner of the bed. 

Ford could only grin to himself and stroke his brother’s hair, cooing softly. “It really is all right, Stanley…” 

Stanley only groaned again. “Just wanted t’give y’somethin’ nice…”

“Shhh…” Ford raked his nails gently across his brother’s scalp, but Stanley just groaned again, louder even this time, even as he was muffled by the bedding. 

“My old-man bladder tells me I gotta go pee…” Stanley nearly squeaked out after turning his head enough to speak. 

Ford finally burst out laughing; he sure hoped that the forgotten phone was able to pick up that bit of audio.


End file.
